1. Field
The present invention is related to disinfection of malware.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current disinfection of malware generally involves the deletion of infectious objects (possibly with the loss of pre-existing content if the object was infected) or the careful removal of malicious content, for example by patching out malicious code inside a program.